<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tumblr Cultings by thousandyearwitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741763">Tumblr Cultings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandyearwitch/pseuds/thousandyearwitch'>thousandyearwitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Another SHitpost :), Call-out posts, Drama, Gen, Tumblr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thousandyearwitch/pseuds/thousandyearwitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka is a ~~Tumblr Influencer~~, who unfortunately gets bored far too fast. So like any good Influencer, he resorts to calling out another content creator.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tumblr Cultings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, Sorry for not-perfect english. This was made one lazy morning, prompted by my girlfriend. Hope you enjoy smile :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Click. Clack. Click.</em> Hisokas nails tapped quickly against his phone screen. <br/>"Tonight it's going down. I have had e-nough of a certain person here, and all of you deserve to know who and why! ~ ♠️ " <em>Post. </em></p><p><br/>He didn't have to wait long before the familiar<em> pings</em> and <em>blops </em>of instant messages and questions asked to his blog started.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Anonymous</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Who is it?? (≧▽≦) So excited to see you tear someone a new one!!<br/><strong>IM from cutiepanther:</strong> where do u even get your info from lol?. <br/><strong>IM from chaineddown:</strong> I Thought You Were Done Creating Drama For Attention. </em>
</p><p><em><br/></em>Hisoka snickers to himself, lazily grabbing another whiteclaw from the fridge, before retreating to his bedroom desk. He takes a first sip of his drink while opening his laptop, and quickly going on tumblr.com once it has finished setting up.<br/><em>@Bubblegumbitch, 20.879 followers. 7.344 posts. 27 new asks, 7 new IMs.</em><br/>With a satisfied sigh, the popular blogger sets down his can, and cracks his knuckles.</p><p>YouTube Influencers make a lot of money through ad-revenue. Instagram influencers hold themselves over water with sponsorships. And though Hisoka did hold a platform on both of these as well, he preferred the more traditional customs of the blogging site. You don't get paid for having a lot of followers, or making popular posts, and sponsorships are almost entirely unheard of.  But he wasn't in it for the money anyway. The drama was far more alluring.<br/>Hisoka had made his starts as a "Tumblr influencer" through creating blog layouts, masterposts of custom themes, and the occasional "funny" post, which was usually just him vagueing about someone that pissed him off that day. <br/>His first call-out post he wrote at 7k followers, calling out a far bigger blogger than he is for stealing codes for their theme and for kinning a character from a TV show that has generally been frowned upon on Tumblr for being "atrocious and a bad influence". <br/>No one likes to admit it, but everyone loves a little drama, don't they? To see someone else's dirty laundry aired out, the relief that it isn't their own, the community effort of shutting someone out of their reigns for one simple post. <br/>A satisfied Huff escapes Hisoka as he dwells in this lovely memory. Time to make a new one.</p><p>"<strong>CALLOUT POST for @spidershead13 </strong><br/>I can't believe I would ever have to do this for someone like him, but Chrollo has definitely pushed it too far~. <br/>Definitely don't harrass him, just unfollow and block his sorry ass!~ ♣️ ."</p><p> </p><p>Excitiment starts to bubble under Hisokas skin. In truth, of course, Chrollo did nothing horribly wrong, nothing at least that Hisoka could proof. But everyone likes good drama between popular blogs that follow different themes. If this post could rile him up enough to write a callout post for Hisoka in return- <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Blop.</em>
</p><p><br/><strong><em>IM from porcelaincat</em></strong><em>: Hisoka. </em><br/>Oh no, the fun police. <br/><strong><em>Bubblegumbitch:</em></strong><em> Yeeeees?~ </em><em>♥️</em><em> <br/><strong>Porcelaincat</strong>: Are you not too old to start petty fights online?<br/><strong>Bubblegumbitch: </strong>OUCH. ♠️ <br/><strong>Bubblegumbitch</strong>: I stay young at heart, dear.~<br/><strong>Porcelaincat</strong>: 1) Gross. 2). Who are you bullying this time?<br/><strong>Bubblegumbitch</strong>: Chrollo @spiderhead13 :o) <br/><strong>Porcelaincat:</strong> I am surprised, I honestly did not take you for that stupid. My fault.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ouch. Illumi never cared if he was hurting feelings. Maybe he should write the call-out post about Hisoka. Though Hisoka doesn't have any viable dirt on him, not yet at least, not until he finds that porn blog that hes <em>SURE </em>Illumi has hidden away somewhere.<br/>Whatever, fuck that guy and his voice of reason. Hisoka takes another gulp of his whiteclaw, and goes back to typing.</p><p><br/>"It has come to my attention, that multiple people have had the same unpleasant experience with Chrollo, something you cannot let slide so easily~." </p><p>(Multiple people meaning one fake blog that he himself created to write himself IM messages "receipts".)</p><p>"In the following screenshots, one person tells me about how Chrollo tried to convince them to come visit him in Newyork and joins his 'church'! That's right, the guys a cult leader, trying to lure in more people from here!~<br/>(Blogname in the Screenshots is blacked out for anonymitys sake ofc)."</p><p>Was he going too far, trying to convince everyone that Chrollo was a Cult leader probably out to harvest their organs? Or was he not going far enough</p><p>"Not sure what everyone was expecting of a goth blog like his, posting all that ~deep~ and ~brooding~ stuff, but pleeaaaseee stay clear of him now, don't let yourselves get pulled into some scary cult bs~ ♦️ .#callout #calloutpost #internetbloodsports #cult. "</p><p><em>And post</em>. Hisoka spins excitedly in his chair, self satisfied with his own hubris.  Immediately more<em> blops</em> and <em>pings</em> storm in. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Anonymous</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: I knew chrollo was a weirdo, mayor bad vibes </em>
  <em>ಠ</em>
  <em>ω</em>
  <em>ಠ</em>
  <em><br/><strong>Anonymous</strong>: thank you for talking about this, honestly scary!!!!!<br/><strong>Spiderslegtostandon</strong>: What is your damage? </em>
</p><p><br/>Hisoka chuckles. Now only to wait for-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>IM from spidershead13</strong>
  <em>: Hello.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chrollos timing was as usual, perfect. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bubblegumbitch:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Why hello~~~~ ♠️ </em>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Spidershead13: </em>
  </strong>
  <em>I believe we need to talk about whatever that post was.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hisoka glances at the notes, a steady stream of likes and reblogs flowing in. Damage control is gonna be hard for the opposing side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bubblegumbitch</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Sorry, I believe I'm just warning the people about you~. Didn't take you for such a dangerous guy :o(<br/><strong>Spidershead13</strong>: Can you give me the @ of the person sending you those messages? Obviously they must have gotten something wrong. I'd never Invite just anyone to come over here, and I'd also never force my beliefs on anyone.<br/><strong>Bubblegumbitch</strong>: Sorry, no can do. Who says you're not going to doxx em~. ♠️ I don't want to be responsible for putting someone in danger more than they already are~.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The influencer was now just leaning back in his chair, taking in a cool nights-breeze flowing in from the window. Was Chrollo mad? He's sure he'd want to punch him right now. What will he start Hisokas call-out with? Who would people believe more? It was all so <em>exciting.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Spidershead13</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Hisoka, this is nothing to joke about. I don't want to loose the trust of my community. I want to clear my name.<br/><strong>Bubblegumbitch</strong>: if you can proof that I, or my informant has lied, I won't stop you from trying.~ ♣️ <br/><strong>Spidershead13</strong>: Is this another childish game to you?<br/><strong>Bubblegumbitch</strong>: A game? I take public safety extremely serious!~ :o(</em>
</p><p> </p><p>No reply for 10 minutes. Hisoka bites his bottomlip, basking in the excitement of the unknown next moves of Chrollo. He was unpredictable, and thats what made him fun to toy with. If he was simply out to ruin someone's blogging experience, he could have cherry picked any one popular blog, dig long enough for dirt, and run them off the site in less than 2 hours.<br/>But that's predictable, that's <em>normal</em>, where's the fun in that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ping. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Anonymous</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Where's the Call-out?? Did you bitch out?</em>
</p><p><br/>Huh?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Anonymous</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: did you delete the post? Was about to forward it to some friends who r mutuals with chrollo</em>
</p><p><br/>Pardon? <br/>Hisoka check his blog, and behold- <br/>The post is gone. <em>Wooshed away</em>, as the site itself would annoyingly proclaim. Did the site glitch out and delete it? Is it simply not displaying the post? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>Spidershead13</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: So you did fake those screenshots, I assume. The URL in your IMs leads to an empty blog with the same IP address as you<br/><strong>Spidershead13</strong>: I did not take you for someone who'd stoop that low.<br/><strong>Bubblegumbitch</strong>: Hahaha what did you DO?~ ♠️  ♠️ ♠️ ♠️ ♠️ <br/><strong>Spidershead13</strong>: Had a friend of mine 'check' your blog. He was also nice enough to delete the post for you already.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hisoka blinks. Once. Then twice. He's been hacked. <br/><em>This was going even better than he had anticipated.</em><br/>Quickly he screenshots the conversation, before hitting "New Textpost".</p><p><br/>" <strong><em>!!!I'VE BEEN HACKED BY @SPIDERSHEAD13!!!!</em></strong> [Screenshot] #callout #callout post #internbloodsports #hacker"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Post.</em>
</p><p><em>Ping. Blop. Blop. Blop. Ping.</em><br/>This was going to be a long, delicious night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>